Te necesito
by Shadow Star-MA
Summary: Nadie está exento de cometer errores en la vida, pequeños o grandes, hace parte de la naturaleza de cada individuo…ella tomó una mala decisión y pagó con dolor; pero a pesar de todo alguien estuvo allí para ella, alguien capaz de que curar sus heridas y de mostrarle el camino. Porque ese alguien la ama, tal como y como es. Oneshoot.
**Te necesito**

Tigresa se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama inclinada sobre si con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras se esforzaba inútilmente por no llorar y lo único que sentía era una culpa infinita e increíblemente aceptó para sí misma que estaba asustada.

—Tigresa...—murmuró Po al otro lado de la puerta, ella no respondió. Sintió lástima por el panda, hacía más un menos una hora que habían estado hablando tranquilamente en el árbol de durazno. Todo era simplemente perfecto hasta aquella tarde.

Levaban casi cinco años de casados y mantenían una relación agradable y estable, el cariño que se tenían era evidente y realmente todo el mundo había predicho que terminarían juntos; la relación no era melosa ni nada por el estilo, eso no hacía parte del carácter ni la personalidad de ninguno de los dos, más bien por el contrario y de hecho lo más hermoso de la misma era que se podía apreciar el amor que se tenían el uno por el otro por el solo hecho de ver como se miraban.

Po nunca tuvo malas intenciones, pero pensó que sería bueno hablar con Tigresa unos asuntos un poco más íntimos , se sentaron en el pie del árbol de durazno y Po decidió abordar el tema con la felina; él estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso, formar una familia con la mujer que mas amaba en la vida, si es que eso era posible, ambos sabían perfectamente que en cuanto a esto los dividía una barrera biológica y genética ; pero jamás se le cruzó por la mente que su amada esposa fuera a reaccionar como lo hizo. La felina se había tensado de pies a cabeza, Po se imaginó que para ella sería un poco complicado de asimilar esa idea, de por sí ya había sido bastante difícil confesarle sus sentimientos la primera vez...pero una vez Po hubo terminado, ella le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y forzosa , le dijo más en un susurró que le parecía bien, se levantó y se excusó con Po diciéndole que tenía que buscar a Shifu para unas tareas que le había encargado en la mañana, él no se lo tragó y la siguió hasta su habitación donde ella se encerró con llave.

No era culpa de Po, el no podía haber sabido sobre su "secreto" , ni siquiera Shifu estaba al tanto del mismo…pero Tigresa sentía todo el peso de ello encima, aunque hubiese pasado hacía ya muchos años

* * *

Tigresa tendría apenas escasos dieciséis años cuando el celo y los cambios hormonales comenzaron a hacerse notar en su cuerpo y en su mente. Puede que esta etapa solo durara unos días pero para Tigresa eran los peores de su vida, se sentía fuera de sí y como si fuera alguien distinto a ella misma, tenía necesidades...diferentes a las habituales, por así decirlo. Al principió intentó ignorarlas y evadirlas, pero no pudo hacerlo para siempre a pesar de su compromiso, su disciplina y capacidades.

La primera vez que Tigresa se escapó del palacio en la noche, pasó completamente desapercibida, no era su intención hacerse la rebelde y romper las reglas, así que intentó convencerse a sí misma que eran solo sus instintos y culpa de sus hormonas, sin embargo en el fondo se sentía traviesa y curiosa acerca de todo esto. Ella jamás mantuvo relaciones de ningún tipo con nadie a excepción de los cinco furiosos y el hecho de abrirse nuevas puertas le resultaba incluso emocionante.

Y así siguió siendo cada dos o tres meses, escapadas furtivas que desembocaban en aventuras de una sola noche en poblados vecinos ajenos a su vida cotidiana en el palacio que le permitían experimentar a Tigresa el placer que tanto se había acostumbrado a negarse en cualquier sentido.

Hasta que aquel otoño comenzó a sentirse...extraña como si algo con ella no anduviera bien y esta vez no por culpa del celo, se sentía distinto a eso , como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella. Aparte de esto logró notar algunos cambios casi imperceptibles (por lo menos para los demás) , como sensibilidad a muchas cosas como por ejemplo el entrenamiento o a la comida, se sentía dolorida y cansada pero no supo explicarse el porqué.

Intentó ignorar este tipo de cosas, porque según ella no era nada y ella nunca había sacrificado su entrenamiento por esa clase de tonterías. Uno de esos días Oogway la había llevado a leer unos cuantos pergaminos a ella y a los cinco furiosos, él gran maestro insistía que la formación debía tener también una parte intelectual a pesar que Shifu deseara entrenarlos más que todo físicamente . En estas sesiones de lectura en las que Shifu era el encargado de supervisar sus progresos, los furiosos dividían los pergaminos para cada uno, ese día a Tigresa le correspondían los rollos sagrados de la vida, algo que para ella resultaba muy poco interesante en realidad, algo así como la materia que mas aborreces en la escuela… hasta el momento en que descubrió en el decimocuarto rollo lo que podría estarle sucediendo y hubiese deseado con toda el alma que fuera mentira.

La felina entro en pánico apenas se planteó la situación, leyó un poco más hasta el decimosexto rollo para no levantar sospechas y luego se levantó y pidió excusas a Shifu alegando que sentía un profundo dolor en la herida de la pierna que se había hecho el día anterior entrenando y que necesitaba cambiar los vendajes , Shifu la observó brevemente con una ceja enarcada, ella nunca se quejaba por nada, pero los vendajes estaban manchados de sangre dándole así una coartada a la felina; se retiró a su habitación, se encerró en ella y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿Qué le diría a Shifu y a sus compañeros? ¿Qué pasaría con ella y el kung fu? Cada respuesta era menos alentadora que la misma pregunta, solo tenía dieciséis años para ese entonces, no podía lidiar con ello, no estaba lista.

No podía tener un bebé.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron un martirio para Tigresa, el único pensamiento que estaba en su mente era ese y ningún otro o cuando más guardaban relación con el mismo, por lo cual se desconcentraba en los entrenamientos y lograba que le dieran unos cuantos golpes bastante rudos aparte de por su puesto colmar la poca paciencia de Shifu. Pero ella no dijo una sola palabra sobre lo que sabía o creía saber, definitivamente no era una opción compartir esta información con absolutamente nadie, lo pensó , si ,pero sabía que no sería algo bien recibido por nadie, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento fugaz decirle al padre del bebé que suponía ella, era aquel jaguar blanco de la última vez que salió del palacio de jade , pero apenas pensó en ello casi le dan ganas de llorar e incluso reir de pura ironía; ese sujeto definitivamente no estaría contento con la noticia, solo quería divertirse sin ninguna clase de compromiso y ella lo supo desde el principio y lo había aceptado, era agresivo e incluso patán , fue rudo con ella aunque no es que fuera muy relevante, no es sorpresa para nadie que Tigresa era naturaleza fuerte e incluso salvaje , decirle que probable tendría un bebé suyo seria humillante e incluso peligroso para ella, él podría abrir la boca y todo el mundo se enteraría de lo que solía hacer y todo su prestigio de maestra se irían por el desagüe. Su carrera terminaría incluso antes de comenzar.

Luego de haberse calmado y evaluado la situación estaba esperando por un momento para bajar al Valle, en una de sus ahora habituales noches en vela recordó que una coneja color gris de orejas negras de nombre Lian del local de té vendía unas plantas muy…peculiares, había visto que se la vendía a algunas señoras y señoritas y también había oído cuales eran su propiedades y qué función tenían… y esas mismas plantas podrían ser su última opción...solo necesitaba un ínfimo tiempo en el día para bajar ,pues en la noche la señora ya estaba de vuelta en su hogar, el Valle Esmeralda y Tigresa no podía llegar allí y volver a tiempo para el gong.

¡Pum! Un golpe de un trozo de madera de los siente clubes de balanceo del olvido instantáneo le había dado de lleno en la cabeza sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella fue a dar contra la pared del salón.

— ¡Tigresa!— gritó Víbora abandonado su entrenamiento para asistir a su amiga. Eso no había pasado jamás o por lo menos ninguno de los cinco había visto fallar a Tigresa en un entrenamiento y salir lastimada, sus movimientos eran precisos, elegantes e impecables.

La felina se incorporó lentamente del suelo colocándose una pata en la cabeza, eso sí que había dolido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Mono quien acababa de llegar junto a Víbora, ambos le ofrecieron se ayuda pero ella la rechazó, aparte de doloroso, esto estaba resultando humillante, encima que había fallado no necesitaba a todo el mundo observándola pensando que era débil o haciendo más notoria su equivocación, lo cual ya estaba sucediendo pues Grulla y Mantis se habían detenido a observar atentos por si se requería de su ayuda.

—Perfectamente—gruñó ella.

—¡Oh cielos! Mira tu cabeza ¡estás sangrando!—dijo Víbora, haciéndole un gesto de preocupación a su amiga. La felina notó en unos segundos el liquido espeso que tenía en su pata.

—Iré a la enfermería por vendas, vuelvan a entrenar antes de que Shifu regrese y se dé cuenta que dejaron sus labores—dijo ella en su tono firme habitual, desde ese momento o quizás antes ella ya tenía las cualidades de liderar el equipo. Nadie se atrevió a discutir con ella.

Salió del salón a la enfermería y como dijo limpió la herida y colocó algunas vendas alrededor de su cabeza y posterior a eso inició su recorrido de vuelta al salón de entrenamiento, se tomó su tiempo, estaba segura que a Shifu no le importaría mucho que tardase, Víbora le diría lo del golpe y no habría problema , sin embargo justo cuando ya iba llegando se dio cuenta que el momento que necesitaba era ese precisamente, no se lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió como un rayo al Valle corriendo a cuatro patas dispuesta a cumplir su objetivo.

Esa misma noche Tigresa comenzó a agregar unas cuantas hojas de más a su té.

Un tiempo después se dio cuenta que jamás estuvo embarazada o bien ,la planta había funcionado y ella siendo apenas una adolescente le había quitado a un pequeño o pequeña la oportunidad de vivir, se inclinó más por aquella segunda y terrible opción.

Después de eso dejó de escaparse del palacio no se permitiría jamás en su vida volver a tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie, y cuando tenía esas fastidiosas "necesidades" iba a golpear árboles con todas sus fuerzas hasta quebrarse los huesos para perder el interés y desquitarse por su falta de autocontrol.

Después de eso su temperamento se volvió mucho más duro y su personalidad más firme y agresiva, en el fondo se sentía triste todo el tiempo, era una culpa y un sentimiento que desde ese día estuvieron presentes en su mente cada pudo volver a dormir en paz o en sí vivir como lo hacía antes, cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en un cachorro hermoso corriendo por los pasillos del palacio tomando su mano, lo podía imaginar jugando entre las sabanas de su cama y dándole besos mientras le sonreía con sus diminutos colmillos.

Tigresa no pudo volver a ser la misma de antes y jamás podría volver a serlo.

* * *

La felina lloró aún más cuando recordó esto, sabía que las probabilidades que tenía de tener un hijo con Po eran escasas pero, ¿y si si?... se sentía terriblemente mal, tenía miedo, sería la peor madre de todas y la mas hipócrita, si no le dio una oportunidad de vivir a su primer bebé ¿qué le aseguraba que se lo daría al segundo? No podría pasar por eso de nuevo.

—Amor...ábreme por favor...— Dijo Po de nuevo de su lado de la puerta, estaba preocupado por su esposa, le partía el alma oír sus sollozos a través de la puerta y lo que más deseaba era que ella le dejase entrar para poder acunarla en sus brazos y decirte que todo estaría bien. Ella jamás permitía que nadie, inclusive Po, la escucharan o vieran llorar, tenía sus razones para temer por ella.

Finalmente después de seguirlo intentando un rato más el cerrojo de la puerta fue quitado, cuando Po entró en la habitación vio a su esposa de espaldas a él con sus manos cruzadas sobre su vientre,tenía la mirada perdida y llena de lagrimas. No le dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y quiso abrazarle por la cintura pero ella se zafó de él .

—Lo siento...no quise que te enojaras, solo era una...propuesta— se excusó Po con cautela — no debí haberlo dicho nunca, soy un idiota...

El panda se sentía culpable, no debió decirle eso , no era tonto, sabía que lella tenía una especie de tabú por estas cosas, ya había notado su comportamiento extraño hace un tiempo cuando había intentado ir un poco más allá de los besos con ella, cada vez que intentaba acariciarle o tocarle Tigresa se tensaba de pies a cabeza y se inventaba alguna excusa para alejarlo, el contacto la hacía sentir muy incómoda, incluso parecía temerosa, cosa que Po no había pasado por alto, sin embargo respetaba sus elecciones y paraba enseguida; pero jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle el porqué de todo aquello.

Ella permaneció en silencio ahogando algunos sollozos, desviando la mirada de la del panda y con las piernas temblando.

—Esta bien...yo quizás sobre-actúe un poco las cosas, no hiciste nada malo — dijo ella, tratando con todas su fuerzas de sonar tranquila y dura como solía hacerlo, fracasando lastimosamente.

— Mírate, no estás bien, cuéntame que ocurre— dijo Po tratando de acercarse de nuevo a ella pero sin tocarla. Ella no respondió —Tigresa mírame, si necesitas tiempo te lo daré pero me parte el alma verte como estas ahora, quiero saber cómo ayudarte...en las buenas y en la malas…como nos lo prometimos...

—No puedo hacerlo— dijo ella con la voz quebrada— No puedo tener un bebé, no puedo ser madre.

En un principio a Po se le cruzaron varias ideas por la mente la primera fue la más evidente, él era un panda, ella una tigresa de bengala, naturalmente había una probabilidad de uno en un millón de tener un bebé; la segunda idea fue que quizás Tigresa realmente no podría ser madre, quizás algo en ella, en su cuerpo no se lo permitiría jamás, pensó con más fuerza en esta idea que en la primera, Tigresa lo intentaría si hablamos del primer caso, ella nunca estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente. Pero solo le bastó mirar esos ojos color fuego tan profundamente dolidos para darse cuenta que no se trataba de nada de esto, era algo más profundo, algo en su alma y en sus sentimientos era su impedimento.

— Sería la peor madre de todas...—murmuró ella. Po enseguida replicó ante eso alegando que ella era la persona más responsable, dulce y buena del universo. Po pensó en el carácter de su amada, quizás era eso, era para ella muy difícil abrirse sentimentalmente y el panda lo tenía claro, ¿podría ser miedo a no poder o no saber amar a su bebé? , no lo creía posible, sabía que ella sentía cierta debilidad por los niños aunque no lo demostrara, los quería , abrazaba, protegía e incluso jugaba con ellos...además hablaban de su propio bebé, un producto del amor que sentían el uno por el otro que era prácticamente infinito , ella lo amaría con su alma y estaba seguro de ello, entonces ¿qué la agobiaba?

Por su parte Tigresa sentía un dolor opresor en su corazón supremamente insoportable, sabía que no debía mentirle a Po, él merecía saberlo, no podía ocultárselo para siempre, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, no quería que pensara en ella como una asesina, como un monstruo.

—No sé cómo comenzar...

— Podrías empezar por decirme ¿por qué temes tanto de mí?

— ¿Qué?

—Tigresa, no pienses que no noto como te asustas cuando te acaricio — le enfrentó con compasión y de una madera dulce—siempre he comprendido que el contacto físico para ti fuera del entrenamiento es algo...complicado; pero te conozco Tigresa, puedo ver el pánico en tu mirada cada vez que lo intento.

— No temo de ti, temo a lo que harás después de esa caricia— dijo ella con un suspiro. Bien, era una buena forma de empezar a contarle la verdad. — Alguien en el pasado...bueno me hizo algo que... me cambió por así decirlo.

— ¿Alguien te lastimó?—preguntó el panda enojado, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien le hubiera hecho daño a ella le hacía enfurecer.

— No...fue algo más complicado que eso.

— No entiendo nada, ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? —preguntó mirándola con tristeza.

Ese fue el "detonante" Tigresa sintió como su maltratado corazón volvía a quebrarse en trozos aún más pequeños y afilados que la lastimaban en el interior y le contó a Po todo desde el primer momento . Él hizo silencio por un minuto más ,luego de que ella finalizara su relato había caído de rodillas al piso cubriendo su rostro y llorando como Po jamás la había visto, luego del shock inicial él quiso abrazarla y hacerle saber que a pesar de todo él la amaba y no desistiría jamás de su cariño por ella; pero una vez más ella se zafó de su abrazo con brusquedad.

— ¡ Aléjate!—chilló ella pero él la abrazó aun mas fuerte luchando con ella hasta que finalmente se rindió y dejó de pelear, esa fuerte e imperturbable Tigresa que todos admiraban había pasado por tanto dolor durante su vida que nadie podía siquiera imaginar todo lo que la atormentaba, Po no pudo comprender cómo alguien podía sufrir tanto, pero si entendió que era suficiente y que él se encargaría que ella no sufriera más el resto de su vida, él era su esposo, su amigo, su compañero ,su misión era hacerla feliz. Acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró con todo el cariño que le fue posible que todo estaría bien.

—No me importa lo que hayas hecho, o lo que harás... yo siempre te amaré por quien eres.

—Lo siento tanto... — dijo ella débilmente.—yo…me necesitaba…me necesitaba y fui egoísta…yo no era nadie para no dejarle vivir…no soy nadie…

—Tigresa, no importa lo que haya pasado antes, pudiste cometer un error o no, pero lo que pasó ya no lo puedes cambiar...los accidentes no existen, todo pasa por una razón y lo sabes perfectamente...puedes intentarlo de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

—Tengo miedo— las palabras más duras que había revelado en su vida, pero no podía reprimirse más o sentía que se moriría.

—Lo sé, pero yo estaré contigo en cada momento. — dijo el con una de sus sonrisas que le alegraban la vida incluso a las rocas,

— Necesito tiempo.

— Esperaré el que sea necesario.

* * *

Y Así fue, para Tigresa tomó un tiempo aprender a ignorar con ayuda de Po el dolor que había guardado tan profundo en su corazón, fue un proceso largo que le tomó poco más de unos dos años en los cuales por fin permitió a su esposo acercarse más a ella y por fin acceder al contacto que no le había permitido antes.

El vacío seguía allí, pero era menos notorio y de hecho se volvió casi imperceptible luego que después de cinco meses que parecieron interminables pudo sentir el amor más puro del mundo, el de una madre por su cachorro. Cuando nació su hija sintió mucho miedo, incluso más que cuando se enteró que la tendría, pero se extinguió en cuanto ella la miró con los mismos ojos color jade de su padre llenos de ternura e inocencia; desde ese momento o quizás antes supo que la amaría más que a nada en el mundo, que sería capaz de dar su vida por ella y por supuesto junto a Po jamás permitirían por nada del mundo que sufriera.

Tenía la oportunidad de enmendar su error y estuvo más que dispuesta a hacerlo.

FIN.

* * *

 **Hola amigos.**

 **Bien, no es mucho lo que puedo decir de esta historia, solo puedo limitarme a aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1\. Es una historia que aborda un tema de mucho debate y espero que las personas la tomen con la madurez que merece. Por eso no me refiero a que no pueden dejar comentarios divertidos o casuales , es respecto a que deben asumir con respeto las ideas de los demás y las mias.**

 **2\. Hubo una persona que me inspiró para escribir esto, una muchacha que conozco, dudo que siquiera conozca fanfiction pero el mensaje es para ella como para todas las personas a las que les llegue. Puedes ser feliz, alguien siempre te amará no por lo que fuiste o hiciste o lo que serás, siempre tendrás una oportunidad de ser feliz.**

 **3\. No tengo nada contra Tigresa, de hecho la adoro y no pretendí haberla hecho quedar vulgar en algunas partes del fanfic. Estoy casi segura que habrá gente que me replique eso así que conserven la que todos los autores hacemos es experimentar con los personajes y las situaciones ,no lo tomen a mal.**

 **4\. Datos más que todo curiosos son que: una tigresa de bengala pasa por la época de celo cada dos a tres meses y su periodo de gestación es de cinco meses. Por si alguien se perdió un poco con esto.**

 **Mis lectores, los aprecio mucho, espero que tengan una acogida agradable para esta historia, tardé un tiempo pensando en si publicarla o no. Como siempre me encantaría saber sus opiniones también en parte para saber si consideran de estos fics un buen contenido.**

 **Alex 3**


End file.
